Arriving in Africa/Meeting Allan Quatermain/The Armored Assassins attack
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Allan Quatermain in Mickey Mouse and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. One month later in Kenya, June 1899, Sanderson Reed arrived to seek Allan Quartermain. Sanderson Reed: Don't wander off. Just when he's about to enter the house, Mickey and his friends followed. Sanderson Reed: Where's Quatermain? The Butler: That gentleman at the back. So, he started approaching the man as Mickey and his friends came to see him. Sanderson Reed: Do I have the pleasure of addressing Allan Quatermain? Nigel: Yes, you do, sir. Indeed you do. Sanderson Reed: You're not what I expected. Nigel: I presume you're another traveler... ...got it in your head to sample the Dark Continent. And while you're at it, hunt down old Allan Quatermain... ...and have him tell his adventures. Sanderson Reed: Well... Nigel: You just fill a seat, sir. You can fill my glass. Bruce, double, and any soft drinks for our other guests. I'll regale you with how I found King Solomon's Mines, or I could relate my... Sanderson Reed: It is not your past that interests me. My name is Sanderson Reed. I am a representative of Her Majesty's British government. The empire needs you. Allan Quatermain: But the question is... ...do I need the empire? Nigel: Perhaps I should toddle off. Should l, Allan? Allan Quatermain: Yes, of course, Nigel, you toddle off. Nigel: Toddling. Allan Quatermain: Nigel is useful for keeping the story seekers at bay. I'm Quatermain. (notice Mickey and his friends) And who are these misfits? Mickey Mouse: Hi, I'm Mickey Mouse, and these are my friends. Sora: Hey, aren't you the Allan Quatermain from King Solomon's Mines stories? Allan Quatermain: Correct, you've presume correctly. Sanderson Reed: The empire is in peril. Allan Quatermain: You're probably too young to know, but the empire is always in some peril. Sanderson Reed: We need you to lead a team of unique men like yourself... ...to combat this threat. Allan Quatermain: Regale me. Sanderson Reed: (sits down) There is great unrest, countries set at each other's throats, baying for blood. The trouble of which I speak could set a match to the whole thing. War. Allan Quatermain: With whom, exactly? Sanderson Reed: Everyone. A world war. Allan Quatermain: That notion makes you sweat? Sanderson Reed: Heavens, man, doesn't it you? Allan Quatermain: This is Africa, dear boy. Sweating is what we do. Sanderson Reed: Where is your sense of patriotism? Allan Quatermain: (raising his glass) God save the queen. Nigel: God save the queen. God bless her. Men: God save the queen. Allan Quatermain: That's about as patriotic as it gets around here. Sanderson Reed: But you're Allan Quatermain. Stories of your exploits have thrilled English boys for decades. Allan Quatermain: That I know, and Nigel has done a grand job reminding me. But with each past exploit... ...l've lost friends. White men and black... ...and much more. And I am not the man I once was. Just then, some strangers arrived to seek out Allan Quatermain as well. Butler: The gentleman over there. Man: We're in for the long haul. Nigel: Exactly. Assassin: Mr. Quatermain? Nigel: Why, yes indeed, sir. (gets shot) Allan Quatermain: (shoots one assassin) Wrong Quatermain. Assassin: That's him. Allan Quatermain: Get down! Sanderson Reed: They're indestructible. Allan Quatermain: No, just armor-plated. (dodging the attacks) Automatic rifles? Who in God's name has automatic rifles? Man: That's unsporting. Probably Belgium. Suddenly, some heartless appeared out of nowhere as Mickey, Sora, and his friends fought them off. Man: Allan! As Allan fought off a couple of assassins, he hit one of the heartless with the whisky bottle. Allan Quatermain: Wicked waste. Man: Look out! With that, the assassins tried to hit Allan knives. But with all his might, he took down another one and peircing another one though the rhino horn. Allan Quatermain: Good old Britannia. Wasn't there another one of these buggers? Riku: Mr. Quatermain! The last assassin's getting away! Allan Quatermain: Bruce, Matilda. (as he tossed his rifle to him) Our friend might have some information. Little did everyone realized, there was a bombed infested suitcase inside the building. With the assassin far ahead, Allan was making ready to aim his rifle. Sanderson Reed: But he's so far away. Yes, I thought he was. Allan Quatermain: Gosh, I hate getting old. Just as he fired his rifle, the man was shot in a far distance and wounded. Sanderson Reed: Did you mean to just wound him? Allan Quatermain: Obviously. (as the villagers brought the assassin) Stop him! I need information! (as he poisoned himself to his death) Blast he's poison. Sanderson Reed: You may have no love for the empire, but I know you love Africa. A war in Europe will spread to its colonies. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion in the building that was burned to the ground. Sanderson Reed: It appears the war has arrived. Allan Quatermain: Very well, Reed... ...l'm in. Sanderson Reed: Excellent. Pack for an English summer. Mickey Mouse: Well, I guess this is where we begin our mission. Basil of Baker Street: I'd obviously bet Count Dracula or the Werewolf will be here as well. Miss Kitty Mouse: Basil, don't even start. Basil of Baker Street: Never mind. Goofy: Gwarsh, do you think we'll get to see some other characters in this world? Sora: Probably Goofy. ??? Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225